End of Days
by TheRealRenee
Summary: Chapter 1 up \\ After a vampire/wrestler falls for the Billion Dollar Princess, what will he do when tragedy strikes? Stephanie/Edge. Starts around Edge's WWE debut
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Here is a brand new fic for those of you who are interested... I know at least one person who reads my stories who is a Stephanie/Edge shipper - you should be thrilled by this one! ;) The idea for this fic actually came to me in a dream, although it's somewhat similar to a challenge someone sent me years ago. Anyhow, I hope people read and that it flies well around here. Please leave me feedback/reviews, as always! :)**_

I don't know what it was about her that drew me to her... Normally, I wasn't that captivated by mere mortal women. However, she had a certain something about her, a fresh, beautiful innocence that I found alluring. It had been decades, even centuries, since I'd experienced such feelings... and I can't say I didn't enjoy them.

Don't ask me how I got into the business of professional wrestling... It's simply a passion, and I guess I was made for the sport. It's funny how my illustrious life - and _afterlife_ - took me across this path. I can't help but deduce that it was my destiny, though, as it brought me to _her_.

And on that note, let me tell you about the member of the female persuasion to whom I am referring... She is a beautiful, most delicate flower, a rose among clumps of earth. I first saw her on my first day employed with the WWF and found myself instantly enamored. Beauty such as hers has always been my weakness, yet I have encountered women probably even more physically breathtaking but never did bite... So, what exactly was it about _her_ that I simply could not resist? I couldn't help but ponder that question ever since that first day.

Stephanie Marie McMahon... Even her name was enchanting. She had beautiful, flawless ivory skin, deep cerulean blue eyes that rivaled many oceans, and rich, fragrant chestnut-brown flowing hair that cascaded halfway down her back. She was a tall girl at five-feet-nine, but shorter enough than myself that she seemed almost petite. It's difficult for me to tear my gaze from her whenever she's around me.

Although she was kind and friendly, Stephanie wasn't exactly an open book. She was quite private, most especially in regards to her family and her life with them. Additionally, she didn't seem to have any actual friends within the company in spite of her seemingly easygoing manner. Those things all contributed to making her an enigma - at least in my eyes.

One evening, while at a RAW taping in Baltimore, Maryland, I happened upon her in a dim arena hallway. I was preparing for a match - one of my first with the company - and there she was, sitting on an equipment case. She was casually dressed in a worn pair of jeans and a black sweater with a high neckline and three-quarter sleeves. A comfortable appearing pair of black sneakers were on her feet, and her head was down, causing her long brown hair to fall in twin wings. She looked like an angel as I stopped my brisk pacing and watched her.

As though perhaps suddenly sensing another's eyes on her, the young woman raised her head and glanced around. There was a curious expression on her makeup-free face, and then, our eyes met.

It was so intense, it nearly knocked me off my feet. Naturally, I had encountered many different women over centuries' time, but Stephanie McMahon was special. It was just one of those things, something I couldn't explain. I felt my mouth run dry and realized instantly the effect the girl was having on me.

And then, she smiled... It felt as though I were literally melting.

I smiled back. I took a few tentative steps in her direction, and the smile adorning my face grew to a grin. I only hoped it wasn't one that would scare her.

"Hello... Edge. Adam, right?" the brunette inquired, cocking her head to one side as she spoke my real first name. Yes, I shared that moniker with the biblical first man. I nodded.

"Hello, Stephanie." My gaze drank in the very sight of her with much appreciation. I suddenly realized she held a small spiral notebook in her left hand, a pen in her right. "What are you doing?"

She glanced down for a beat.

"Oh, this... Nothing," she said, meeting my gaze again with a slight smile, "I'm just writing in my journal. I guess it's a bit corny, but I enjoy keeping one."

"No... Not corny at all," I assured her.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her. The last thing I wanted was to make this beautiful creature feel at all uncomfortable... Yet, at the same time, it felt as though shifting my gaze elsewhere would mean the very end of my existence. Again, it was something at which I was at a loss to explain.

However, the brunette surprised me. She did not appear in the least ill at ease, even as she glanced up as I studied her. In fact, she even smiled in an easygoing manner.

"Thank you," Stephanie said. "I know a lot of the guys here wouldn't even say that, even if only to humor me." She cocked her head slightly to one side as she eyed me steadily for a moment. It felt odd, though not at all unpleasant, to be the object of her scrutiny. "I can tell you're being genuine... I barely know you, but somehow I _know_ it."

Slowly, probably almost even imperceptively to her, I nodded. There was just something about the woman, something that reached deeply inside my very core, that I hadn't felt in decades, even centuries. And I knew right there and there...

I _had_ to have Stephanie McMahon.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Wow, so the prologue of this story seemed to go over pretty well. Thanks to The Cerebral Phenom, TJ Sparkles, Animal Luvr 4 Life, Barbywire, rui-chiu, Cheryl24 and SmoochyAddict for the reviews! :D I am now back with the first chapter of this story, hope you all enjoy! :)**_

_Stephanie wended her way through the darkness, her hands outstretched before her. It was so pitch black, she couldn't see, not a thing._

_Where was she? She couldn't help but wonder, as she hadn't ever been to this place before. It was strange and foreign, yet somehow familiar at the same time._

_Voices... She could hear voices whispering all around her. None of them were recognizable, and for the first time, she was beginning to fill with unease. Where was she? Was she... dead?_

_"Hello?" she called, coming to quickly realize that her voice was echoing. Now, this was just weird._

_"Stephanie..."_

_Her ears perked up, her heartbeat suddenly returning to normal. She could swear she recognized that voice! She knew it._

_"Stephanie Marie..."_

_Yes, she indeed knew the voice. But for some reason, she oddly couldn't place a face to it. The speaker was someone she knew... But why couldn't she recall the owner of it?_

_"That's me," she called hollowly, her eyes straining to see. And then, the speaker somehow came into her view, and she received a moment of clarity._

_The long blond hair, the handsome features, the emerald eyes... They were right in front of her, and his entire body came into view as well._

_"Stephanie," he breathed. "I knew you would come to me."_

_The brunette's breath caught in her throat as she eyed him, giving the man a slow and languid once-over._

_"Adam... Of course I did." She smiled uncertainly as she reached a hand out to cup his cheek. The apparition raised his hand to hers, gently caressing it. Stephanie had never felt quite in the way she did as, mere seconds later, their lips met..._

And that was when she woke up.

"Oh," she breathed, bringing both hands up to her face. Her skin felt kind of moist from sweat. That was really no surprise, as it was late June in Connecticut. She hadn't put on her air conditioner when she'd gone to bed. She decided to get up and turn it on now.

As the brunette returned to her bed moments later, she tried to hold onto the remnants of the strange, yet somehow wonderful dream. She didn't quite fully understand it, but then again, when did dreams ever truly make sense?

One part of it was fairly obvious, and she could not deny the fact to herself... She had a crush on the new wrestler, Adam Copeland. When she had met him, she'd felt an instant attraction. Considering the young men with whom she'd tended to socialize - thanks due in part to her family and its circles - this was much stronger and totally different. Stephanie was used to being courted by wealthy sons of friends of her parents. And somehow, in spite of the monetary and material aspects they shared, she never felt a true connection to any of them. Some were nice enough, some even good-looking... But it just never seemed to work. It always seemed they were from completely different worlds. She felt she needed more, and she wasn't willing to settle. She knew there was someone, someone out there who just so happened to be perfect for her... for _her_.

She wondered if she had indeed already found him in Adam.

The brunette let out a small shiver as she settled under the blanket. She knew full well it wasn't due to the air conditioning but because of her thoughts. A small smile graced her lips as she crossed her arms, as though hugging herself.

And what did the other parts of the dream mean, anyway? She couldn't help but wonder about the part where she couldn't see him and could just barely hear his voice. What about when he suddenly appeared before her out of seemingly nothing, nowhere? And why had she been wandering alone in stark darkness? She was no expert on dreams but thought that served as being a revelation.

She didn't feel slumber quickly returning to her as these and new thoughts penetrated her brain. Should she do something about this? Should she _tell_ Adam how she felt, that she liked him? Sure, they had become friends very quickly in the past couple of weeks since the man had come into the company... But would it really be wise to pursue something more? After all, Stephanie was the daughter of the owner and Chairman of the WWF. And, as short a time as she'd known him, she didn't think Adam Copeland would ever want an assist in his career. Not that the brunette would use her powers to unfairly give him an edge over anyone else, of course.

Stephanie suddenly felt as though she had a lot on her plate. The best thing she could do at the moment, as far as she was concerned, was sleep on it. Things always looked much clearer in the light of day.


End file.
